Pain is the best discipline
by Attack on MLG
Summary: The ninja hop into a photo booth as their last carnival event, with the camera shy ghost refusing to participate due to his nonhuman form. With the photos over and the four happy, they leave the booth expecting to see their friend, but instead find a strip of fresh shots splattered with burning goo. Read as the ninja are victims of painful humiliation; disobey? Face the consequence
1. Chapter 1

The summer breeze once again blew past Lloyd's hair as he lead the way to a less packed area, the other boys trotting behind him quietly. Today was carnival day in Ninjago City and the ninja were more than happy to attend the massive event; even if it did full up practically the whole City area. The blond looked at his friends fondly, before checking his watch.

"Wow. We've been here longer than I expected." He muttered to himself, chewing his lip. "I suggest we head back."

Quickly Jay objected, shoving past Kai to get closer. "We need to do everything! _Everyone_ needs to do everything! Cole hasn't done hook a duck-"

"Um, I have a valid excuse." The ghost stated, guesturing to his form. "Ghost plus water isn't gonna be pretty."

The Lightning master nodded hastily. "I knew that… definitely." He smiled awkwardly and scanned where they were standing, hoping to find something good to end the day. Suddenly his eyes brightened drastically as they landed on the small box seated down the end of the road, in front of a little alley way. His finger pointed sharply in its direction, straighter than an arrow. "How about that?!"

It took the other four to realise where Jay was pointing, not really listening to him in the first place. "A photo booth?" Kai raised a brow at his brother as he nodded vigorously, a wide grin on his face. "Fine. I can dig it." The fire ninja stuffed his hands casually into his pockets, following after Jay as he ran over to the booth.

Zane cocked his head to the side in confusion and turned to Cole and Lloyd. "He can what?" He asked curiously, blinking innocently. Cole chuckled and patted the Nindroid on the back, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Don't worry, Tincan." He assured, smiling softly. "C'mon. We need some good group shots, don't we?"

"Damn right we do." Lloyd agreed and began to stroll across the street, his two non-human brothers walking peacefully behind him.

*In the photo booth*

"Jay move up!" Kai yelled, squashing the blue-clad ninja painfully into the wall and out of shot. Jay fidgeted angrily and tried to sit up straight, forcing Kai into Zane. The brunet grunted as he hit the robot, knowing he'd have a bruise from the collision later on. Zane watched blankly at his brothers' squabbling, feeling another body fit awkwardly into the small seat. Lloyd raised a brow as he peered round the tall boy, unsure whether to speak.

"Um, guys? Should we take some photos or not?" Kai and Jay quickly fumbled about as they got comfortable-ish, nodding at the green ninja. "Good." Lloyd reached into his wallet and pulled out the correct amount of money, leaning forwards to slip the coins into the slot.

"Isn't Cole coming in?" Kai suddenly asked, causing Lloyd to flinch and drop one of the coins. The blond groaned and got off his seat, crouching down to pick up his money.

"I don't like cameras." Cole peeked through the curtain, blushing shyly. "I'll wait out here."

Jay scoffed childishly. "Oh shut up!" He snorted, letting out a loud laugh. "We went on a TV show and danced! How can you not like your photo when you slayed that show?!"

"I was human!" The ghost snapped back, glaring harshly. "You can't force me!"

"I'll call Nya over."

Instantly Cole bolted into the booth, plopping himself down on the floor quietly. Jay smirked down at him triumphantly, raising his eyebrows cockily.

Lloyd pushed the money into the slot, looking to his brothers. "Crazy poses?"

"Hell yeah!" Jay looked at Cole, guesturing for him to stand up. Hastily the black ninja rose from the floor, before disappearing into thin air. "Aw c'mon-"

"I said I'm not taking part." Everyone flinched as the ghost's voice came from the curtain, his body now visible. Jay glared over at his friend angrily, pouting like a five year old.

Kai shook his head in annoyance, groaning to himself. "Leave him, Jay. It's not up to you. Now can we just take the pictures?"

"Certainly." Zane nodded, glancing at Lloyd and Jay. "Are you two ready?" The boys hummed in reply, listening as the countdown began. Moments later, Jay was back up in high spirits, laughing his head off after every wacky shot. He stole the lime light in the first photo; rolling his eyes back in a screaming expression. In most of the other shots Zane became extremely uncomfortable as he sat blankly, staring into the lense intimidatingly. As for the Fire ninja, all he wanted to do was 'get his good side', before stating that he 'had so many he couldnt choose between them all'.

Once all the photos were taken, the four began to make their way out the booth, all laughing happily to themselves. As soon as they steeped out, however, reality struck them. The majority of the carnival had vanished, the few stools and events being packed away with extreme caution. "Guess time flys when you're having fun…" Jay muttered out loud, smiling softly. "We should all head back now-"

"Okay, so you know we left Cole out here on his own?" Kai turned away from his brothers and pulled the column of photos out the holder, watching as the sticky green substance began to burn at the edges of the frames recklessly. "Well, I don't think that that was a good idea." He carefully handed Lloyd the column, stepping backwards as the blond instantly threw it back on the concrete beneath them, flicking his hand about in pain.

"Dammit that's hot!" He yelled, trying to calm down. "What is that stuff?!"

Zane bit his lip anxiously, taking a second glance down at the incinerated paper. "Depending on the abruptness of the water's force, when attacked, a ghost will either let off steam, or in dangerous cases… that."

"He's dead, isn't he!" Jay cried, shaking Kai aggressively as he gripped his shouers tightly. "Tell me he's not dead!"

"I don't know, Jay! Calm down!" The red ninja began to paced back and forth, his hand raised to his chin in concentration. After a deafening silence he spoke up, his eyes catching an illuminous glow from the back of the alley behind the booth. His feet abruptly stopped in their tracks. "Cole is down there, I think, and I'm gonna go find him."

"Kai, we're a team." Lloyd reminded, peering into the darkness of the alley. "You're not his knight in shining armour-"

"I am!" Kai retorted, harshly rolling up his sleeves as he strolled dramatically into the eerie place, a hardcore glare present in his features. "I'm gonna find my damsel in distress if it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the extremely long update, I just kinda forgot about this fic, being more focused on Insulted Prey and others stories. But, following he old saying "new year, new me" I am (fingers crossed) hopefully gonna update at least two, depending on school, a week. But this also play a toll on "ahem"Reviews"ahem". I don't mean to sound desperate or greedy about it, it's just that I'm considering deleting stories if they're not getting any reviews, despite the about of people viewing it; for all I know they could accidentally click on one of my fics and then click off, but it still counts as a view. Overall, if you like my stories, comment what you like, and vice versa. I just want to know if there's any point to me updating them when nobody is really into them as much as I am.**

 **Rant over, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What…?" Jay squinted tiredly as he took in his surroundings. Everything was dark. He tried moving his arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge. He sighed, forcing himself not to go into panic overdrive. Looking around again, finally, something caught his eye. It was quite far away, but the illuminous green puddle was good enough to reassure him that he definitely wasn't alone. Suddenly the darkness vanished and was instantly replaced with blinding lights, Jay closing his eyes until they adjusted properly. Upon realising the situation, he let out a stuttered gasp.

The rest of his team stared around the circular room, struggling with the bonds as they held them to the chairs securely. Everyone was spread evenly apart from each other, clearly to prevent any physical communication or contact. Cole was directly opposite him, the ghost's head hung low as his hair shielded his, most likely, pained and exhausted expression. Kai was next to Cole, screaming and shouting at his boyfriend desperately as he got no response; even Zane, despite being on Jay's right, was yelling at the black ninja, extremely concerned for their friend's health. Lloyd was on Cole's left, fidgeting about in the chair as he tried to escape, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.

Slowly Jay turned to his left, feeling tears prick in the corners of his eyes. "No…" He watched as his girlfriend offered him a weak smile, tears silently streaming down her face as she locked eye contact. "Don't worry, Jay… We're all gonna be okay…"

"No, Nya, no we're not. Cole isn't moving and there's ghost goo and no one has any idea what is going on!" Jay licked his lips anxiously as he felt himself start to cry. "W-We're all scared and we don't know what to do!"

Suddenly a loud 'clank' paused everyone's panicking as the last chair spun around, shocking the ninja to a great extent. Ronin cursed under his breath, confused out of his mind. "What the fuck is all of this?"

Lloyd swallowed thickly, straightening his posture. "I-I don't know." He looked around at the others. "We all don't know. The only person that probably knows is Cole, but he isn't waking up."

"He's dying, by the way." Ronin stated, sending Kai a stern, yet sympathetic glance. "That goo stuff is basically Ghost Blood. It doesn't look like a dangerous amount, but then again it doesn't look like its gonna stop."

"Good evening, opponents." Suddenly a loud voice filled the room, no clear signs of where it was coming from. "You have been brought here for my personal entertainment, your friend being perfect bait. You all now have five lives each; Fail to complete your task, and you get a strike, loosing one life. You are all currently hooked up to lie detectors, which shall be turned on one you have agreed to take part in the game. Depending on the task, you may be asked to answer questions about yourself and your team, or possibly injure another player to a dangerous extent, either mentally or physically. You may now have two minutes to decide whether to play or not to play."

The roar of shouts and cries that erupted from the six conscious opponents was painfully loud, everyone trying to bust themselves out of the dreaded chairs and bonds. What made it worse was the relentless ticking of a clock getting louder and louder in the room, pressing the scared and worried friends for time. Quietly the previously unconscious ghost raised his head steadily, revealing puffy eyes and trembling lips. Kai suddenly turned his attention to his lover. "Cole?! Oh my gosh, baby, you're alive. I don't have time to explain what's going on, but it's not good and we need to think of someth—"

"Time is up. Thank you all for choosing to participate in my game. I wish you the best of luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading this chappie, go ahead and DM my instagram( .cosplay) YOUR own tasks to me, so I can put them in this story! If you don't have an Instagram, then feel free to PM me. Also, a reminder that these tasks can be as simple, or, as a personal preference, as utterly outrageous and disturbing and kinky and whatever you want. Basically I'm up for anything, just nothing over M; the closest to M is probably the New Years One shot I wrote, but yeah.**

 **Welp, enjoy this short one, hopefully future ones are gonna be longer! Much love!**

* * *

"No! We need more time!" Lloyd yelled, now more angry than panicked. Everyone suddenly went silent, the amount of shouts and pleads limiting their remaining breaths.

"Shut it you little twerp!" Ronin barked across at him, clenching his fists. "We obviously can't do shit about all off this, so stop begging like the waste of sperm you are!" Lloyd only countered the elder's harsh words with an equally pissed-off glare, narrowing his brows determinedly.

Zane rolled his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, silently praying for some decent behaviour. "I suggest we stay calm and do what this person is telling us to do. The more we fight, the more time we could be wasting." Slowly they all agreed - some reluctantly, but none the less. Jay kept his eyes firmly on his friend opposite him as he chewed his lip irritably.

"I think we should just focus on ending this whole thing. It's not doing anyone any good." Kai nodded, preoccupied on the injured ghost to his left. Cole stared down at himself, expression blank and emotionless as he tried to bottle up his cries of pain.

" _Kai_."

The said ninja flinched at the sound of his name, exclaiming with a sharp gasp. The voice was back.

" _Who in the circle would you die for?_ "

Quickly he regained his composure and watched nervously as all eyes were on him, some wide and some glaring as they waited quietly for his answer. Instantly he made eye contact with his sister; she only pursed her lips and looked down, already having an idea who he would pick. Kai exhaled as Nya's disappointment hit him hard, now glancing across at his boyfriend. The black ninja smiled softly as he shook his head, almost stubbornly, as he chuckled to himself.

"I…" The brunet groaned as he stared up at the ceiling. "H-How many can I choose?! Is six an option?!"

" _Only one,"_

Kai swallowed thickly. "Okay, okay. I know that this isn't going to be as bad as future tasks… I'm hooked up to a lie detector… so I know who I'm gonna pick.

I would die for…


	4. AN IMPORTANT NOTICE

Okay, so, this is just a little(but important)notice about the concept involved in this story.

*Inhale*

 **THIS IS NOT A DARE SHOW.**

It's very much a parody of Saw, which is a bloody and murderous and sexual hell hole that innocent people are thrown into for no reason.

The rules are that no one knows what's gonna happen next, hence the message concept that I said. Have an idea? PM me via , or DM me via Instagram (see my bio). This is so as few people as possible know what is going to happen in the next chapter, making the suspense more tense and atmospheric. Questions and tasks that are reviews will not feature in the story.

Actual questions.

Questions that are, as I call them, 'sleepover questions' are the types you get on the dare shows and such. Ones that aren't hellbent, but more comedic and 'childfriendly'. Like, imagine being kidnapped, and then told to answer a series of quetsions otherwise you'll die, only to be asked something stupid like "Have you ever had sex? If so, who with?" Like imagine how fucking confused and pissed you'd be. Fuck it, it can be incest or cutting or drugs or anything.

So, yeah, send in the darkest shit you can.

*Next chapter is in typing*


End file.
